gingafandomcom-20200213-history
Daisuke Fujiwara
Daisuke Fujiwara was Gin's owner and he's one of the most important human characters in the Ginga series. Personality Daisuke was a wild, headstrong and somewhat mischievous young boy. He often did things without the permission of adults and got himself in trouble or even danger. However, Daisuke was more ready to solve the problems than most adults of the village and thus was often annoyed by unable villagers. Despite his impatient and reckless nature, he was quite smart at the times he calmed down to think things through. Being a young boy, he sometimes bullied girls a bit. He has great love for dogs, possibly after he was saved by Riki as a small child. Being interested in dogs, he knows a lot about them and is very happy when Gin is born, eagerly explaining the story behind his silver fur. Originally, Daisuke disliked Gohē Takeda due to his grumpy nature and violent training of Gin. He was ready to fight the old man in order to protect Gin, but slowly learned to respect him as they spent more time together and his training made Gin strong. He shows worry towards Gohee many times and at first couldn't believe that the old man was going to die when he was deadly ill. Daisuke also disliked Hidetoshi at first but learned to respect him. He learned from him and got ideas from him. However, generally he seems to have more respect for Gohee, as the two both believe that Akakabuto should be hunted down as fast as possible. Daisuke is strong-willed. He started to train very hard in order to hunt down Akakabuto, proving that he was ready to work a lot for things he saw as highly important. Slaps on the face nor dangerous bears won't make him back up easily. During his first hunting he was afraid at first, but he won his fear. At first, he also disliked the idea of killing an animal. In Ginga Densetsu Weed, Daisuke is an adult. He has calmed down a lot, but still has his love for dogs. He is kind, polite and smart young man. He wants to protect Weed after guessing that he is Gin's son. He is generally worried of dogs and would like to help them. He still remembers Gohee well and respects his memory. He is angered and worried every time humans harm the dogs. Ginga Densetsu Riki The young boy of the village and a true brat. While playing on the road, he was hit by a truck and slung out in the forest where the rogue dogs, Heiji and Monta tried to kill him. He was saved by Riki and ran off to find Gohei to save Riki from certain death. Ginga Nagereboshi Gin Manga Daisuke is the owner of Fuji and Gin. Daisuke trains Gin for the Takeda Gohei whenever he is too weak to do it. Daisuke learns to use the hunting bow and kills a bear together with Gin. Even though Gin runs away to join the wild dogs, Daisuke keeps his faith that Gin will return to kill Akakabuto. After the final battle, Daisuke is overjoyed when he sees Gin but he understands that Gin belongs to the wild together with the rest of the dogs. Towards the end of the manga, when Takeda was dying from old age, Gin returns to see Daisuke and to say goodbye to Takeda Gohei. 'Anime' Daisuke is the son of a local ski lodge owner and is the owner of Gin. They are also best friends. Determined to avenge Gin's father, Daisuke trains and eventually becomes so strong and confident, he and Gin decide to go hunting for Akakabuto in the mountains, armed with Hidetoshi's hunting bow. Together they manage to take down a huge female bear. Not long after, Gin leaves Daisuke to join the wild dogs to defeat Akakabuto. Ginga Densetsu Weed Anime Daisuke was cut out of the Ginga Densetsu Weed anime along with most major human characters. There has been a lot of guessing of why Daisuke along with other characters from the manga were cut out. 'Manga' Daisuke the former owner of Gin is now a young man in the manga. He has a girlfriend Kazu, but they apparently live quite a far from each other and they need to plan certain times to meet. In the beginning, he hears about the monster that attacks and kills humans in the mountains. With doubt in his mind, he goes to the mountain where he and Gin hunted when he was younger. Here he sees the puppy Weed and is stunned by it as the puppy looks just like his old dog Gin. Daisuke chases after the little dog and right into the jaws of Kaibutsu. Fortunately, Weed saves him from the monster and in return, Daisuke brings Weed home to heal the gunshot wounds which the puppy has. Later, he releases Weed together with GB but he cannot forget about the puppy. Daisuke once more drives to the mountain to help Weed defeat Kaibutsu. This time he has his hunting bow and his mentor Hidetoshi with him. They find the dogs fighting the monster and Daisuke shoots an arrow into the chest of Kaibutsu. When Kaibutsu falls over the cliff with Weed and his companions, Daisuke and Hidetoshi go on a search for them. High above from a helicopter, he sees them and is relieved that they are fine so he and Hidetoshi returned to Ou village. In Hougen arc, he encounters a group of stray dogs who tried to kidnap the female dog Chiko which was then foiled by Akame, Shigure and Kisaragi's sons. Since then, he keeps an eye on the activities of the wild dogs. One day, he and Hidetoshi meet a man named Shouji Sudou who tells him about the Great Danes Hougen and Genba which Daisuke realises what Weed is up against. At the council, the villagers plan to bomb Gajou to spread the dogs and possibly kill some of them. Daisuke is disgusted at the idea and does not take part in it, but stays at home. During the final battle with Hougen, Daisuke finds the unconscious German shepherd Jerome outside his door as brought in by GB, Ken and Sasuke. He takes him in and heals the dog’s wound. Shortly after, Daisuke can hear the howling of Weed going through the mountains and he knows that Weed has defeated Hougen. In Hokkaido arc, he hears the news about the pet dogs which went missing from homes and following Weed. To find out what Weed was up to, he follows the pack of dogs along with his mentor Hidetoshi to Hokkaido. Upon reaching the destination, he finds Weed and the Ohu soldiers were in the gorge where Gin was in danger of dying. Hearing the dogs howling in despair, Daisuke shouts for his old friend to wake up. While Weed and his reinforcements went off to find Victor, Daisuke and Hidetoshi stay behind near the gorge to help the injured dogs (the Ohu Soldiers and some of Victor's packmates) to recover. When the threat of the Russian dogs and the bears is over, Gin returns home to see Daisuke and is welcomed tearfully back into the house. Daisuke gives Gin a bath and spends the day with his family, sleeping with Gin next to him that night. The next morning, Daisuke wakes to find Gin gone and knows he went back to the pack. Daisuke takes his girlfriend, Kazu, to visit Gin and the others, taking bags of dog treats with them. Kazu is a little scared of Kurotora because of his one eye, causing laughter amongst the dogs and Daisuke. Over time, Daisuke visits Gin every weekend, taking Hidetoshi with him on occasion. Daisuke bears witness to Gin's grandchildren, and gives them their names at nighttime when he is gazing up at the stars. Ginga Densetsu Weed: Orion In the very beginning of story Daisuke meets up with Hidetoshi and they feed Orion, Rigel Sirius and Bellatrix some fish until Koyuki beings to whimper. He happily lets the puppies go back to their mother and Weed, while waving goodbye to Gin and telling him to take good care of his family. Whilst driving down the mountain, Akame appears on the road and barks at them, causing them to stop just short of a landslide. Daisuke thanks Akame and finds another route home. Hidetoshi introduces Daisuke to his new hunting dog Andy one night, commenting on the fact he is John's nephew. Whilst out, Daisuke is greeted by Rigel and Kotetsu, the former of which he recognizes. Daisuke looks after them for a while before they follow the pups into the mountains where Daisuke finds Gin locked in a shed with the rest of the pack. After some research, Daisuke finds Kurohabaki Jinemon and acquires the key to unlock the shed. Releasing Gin, Daisuke is thanked with a bark and watches as Rigel and Kotetsu go back home. After Kurohabaki Masamune is dead, Daisuke and Hidetoshi take Jinemon into the mountains to meet the dogs the latter saved from the volcano. After a brief visit, Daisuke returns home. Ginga: The Last Wars Daisuke and Hidetoshi are flying over in a helicopter when they notice Gin and land it nearby, causing Monsoon and his kin to retreat into the forest. Daisuke checks on the dogs and he and Hidetoshi take the wounded Weed and George away for treatment. A short time after taking care of Weed and George, Daisuke is called by a young boy who tells him he found a dog that looks like Gin whilst he was fishing with his father in a nearby stream. Daisuke goes to the stream to discover Gin, nearly dead, with another dog who is already dead. Daisuke at first cries over the body of his friend, until he hears a faint heartbeat. Immediately, he rushes Gin to the same vets as Weed for recovery. A couple of days later, Daisuke returns from checking up on Gin at the vets when he sees Cross with Sunny and Maru. He knows they are friends of Gin and asks his parents to get some food for them, although his parents aren't sure giving them food is wise, as it could mean they will keep coming back. A few days later, Daisuke is checking in on Gin and George, with a weakened Weed on the operating table. George barks at Daisuke until Gin tells him to be quiet. Daisuke notice Maru, Sunny are gone and saw Jerome and brought to Hidetoshi for treatment. Daisuke dripping Gin's eyes using eye drop. He notices Cross and surprised that she had not gone home, as did Maru and Sunny. He also wondered what had happened to pass Futago, he was concerned that he and Hidetoshi will not be able to check all the dogs. Daisuke tells Gin he has to stay indoors since his eyes are not yet recovered, as he and Hidetoshi are planning to go into the mountains and see what is happening. Hidetoshi grabs his hunting rifle and the two go the mountains. Upon arriving, they see the bears fighting the dogs and stay hidden in the bushes. Monsoon is about to crush Sirius when he hears a gunshot and sees a bear getting shot in the head. The other bears notice the smell of humans and begin to flee, but not before a few more are shot and killed. Monsoon fears for his life and flees into the woods, destroying trees hastily to get away. Hidetoshi and Daisuke begin to check on the dogs. As Daisuke and Hidetoshi were checking the dogs, he noticed the bears Hidetoshi shot at were of Akakabuto's bloodline and seeing too many dogs for him and his mentor to take care of. Daisuke calls for help, then he begins to notice Sirius, Rigel and Orion. He is greeted upon Sirius and Rigel who were happy to see him and grateful for his help, except for Orion although the two shared a glance at each other Daiskue asked red akita if he'd forgotten who he is but that Orion couldn't. Then, Daisuke and Hidetoshi work together with the people of the Ohu Village to tend to the injured dogs while he takes care of an injured Sasuke. He sees Akame and wishes to attend to his wounds but he runs away from him believing that Akame doesn't trust him. Daisuke and Hidetoshi sees the white kishu grab the sickle and leaves with Orion, Bon, Yamabiko and Andy after the fleeing bears surprised at their numbers. Quotes "I like these silvery stripes." - Daisuke's comment on puppy Gin's fur color.Ginga Nagareboshi Gin, volume 1 "What do you mean no kids allowed?!" - Daisuke being annoyed by the order from the adults.Ginga Nagareboshi Gin, volume 1 "We'll see about that!" - Daisuke breaking the said order.Ginga Nagareboshi Gin, volume 1 See more pictures in Daisuke (Photo Gallery) Category:GDR Characters Category:GNG Characters Category:GDW Characters Category:GDWO Characters Category:GTLW Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Primates